


Celestial Truths

by verus_caelum



Series: Learning The Truth [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All the celestial insiders gather, Amenadiel wonders how it got to this, Chloe KNOWS, Ella Knows, Ella hugs, Ella is way too excited and doesn't have any coherent trains of thought, Ella knows Azrael isn't a ghost, F/M, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Lucifer reveals a bunch of stuff and acts like it's no big deal, Post-Season/Series 05, dan knows, it's just pure chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: [Sequel to “A Not So Ghostly Encounter”]Startled by the unexpected intrusion, Ella blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “Lucifer’s the Devil!” She winced as her brain was able to catch up and rapidly, she spit out, “Sorry, sorry!"Dan seemed more surprised by her random outburst than the meaning of her words. He recovered quickly and began to say, “Yeah, yeah I know” – but as he comprehended who just said that – “Wait, youknow??”Equally as surprised, Ella responded, “Youknew?”, directing a questioning look towards Lucifer. He only shrugged his shoulders, as if this celestial knowledge was commonplace.When Ella didn’t redirect her glare, he quickly responded as confirmation, “Yes, Miss Lopez, everyone in this room now knows.”“Danknows? Seriously? So, I was really the last one to find out? How did that even happen?” Ella asked, shaking her head in disbelief. How did she really not figure it out after all this time? And she was a forensic scientist – she couldn’t believe it took her this long to stop ignoring the evidence!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Learning The Truth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965565
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Celestial Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my sequel to my last story, “A Not So Ghostly Encounter”, where Ella found out about Lucifer after seeing him talking to Azrael. Now, Ella is basically just throwing whatever questions come to mind at him and gets way too excited! Soon, more people come to join the conversation and chaos ensues. I apologize if this is too dialogue-centric or all over the place, I got a little carried away – I have no idea how the sequel I wasn’t sure I was going to write ended up being nearly twice as long as the original!

Azrael smiled fondly at the sight before her, glad to see her two favorite people getting along so well. Even with Ella knowing about who they are, she still accepted them wholeheartedly. That was just like her too – she really hadn’t doubted how well Ella would take the news, but still that fear lingered. And now, seeing Lucifer being caught awkwardly – once again – in one of Ella’s famous hugs, she knew that she never had to fear a thing. And, even though she would _never_ say this to his face, it didn’t seem like Lucifer minded half as much about her hugs as he let on. She had been right, last time she had visited her brother – Ella had been just the person Lucifer needed, and the same for Ella too. Azrael couldn’t stop herself from smiling further as she realized that everything really would be alright after this – Lucifer was surrounded by people who cared deeply about him, and everyone was here to support each other through thick and thin, regardless of what was to come. After a seemingly endless hug, Ella finally unwrapped her arms from around Lucifer and stepped back – not once, Azrael noticed, did he try to end it sooner. 

Deciding that was her cue to depart (she _was_ still quite busy, being the Angel of Death after all), she looked between the two one last time and said, “Well, as much as I would like to stay and catch up, I do kinda have a job to get back to. But, I’m really glad you guys have each other now – I knew you two would get along! Anyway, later Lopez! Bye Lu!” Azrael gave a wave to both and with a quick spread of her wings (not long enough for anyone to really get a good glimpse, they _were_ still in the middle of a police precinct), she was gone.

\-----

Ella looked to where Azrael had just been, thinking she would have to get used to Azrael not being a ghost anymore. She had thought she was crazy, seeing a ghost for this many years, but all this time she had actually been friends with an _angel!_ Multiple angels, actually! How is this what her life had become? Going from having faith to being in the friend circle of a bunch of celestials – it was definitely nuts (and would take a while before she could really wrap her brain around all this), but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

She glanced back towards Lucifer, who seemed like he was still recovering from her barreling into him for another hug. She felt a smirk light up her face, leaving him with clear-cut confusion and concern.

“So… the Devil is totally a hugger!” Ella exclaimed as she threw a light punch onto Lucifer’s arm.

“I am not!” Lucifer scoffed, mock offended and lightly rubbing his arm.

“It’s alright buddy, you can totally admit it! I always knew you were a hugger!” As much as he squirmed and complained, Ella could always tell there was a part of him that enjoyed and appreciated the action.

Who would’ve thought that the _Devil_ of all people – angels – would be such a hugger! Her best friend was an actual immortal being, she didn’t think she would ever recover from the enormity of that one. And all this time, the Devil had been a better big brother to her than her actual brothers had been – he always had her back, supported her, and genuinely listened to her (when others couldn’t care less about her nerdy and scientific ramblings). The support she had gotten from Chloe, Dan, and Lucifer since coming here was beyond what she could have imagined before she moved to LA – she had truly found a place where she belonged.

Ella paused in her thoughts and reflection as a certain night popped into her head, and the realization struck her.

“Oh my God…. I took the Devil to church,” Ella said suddenly, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

Lucifer sighed dramatically in response. “I’m never going to live that down, am I? And please don’t bring my Father into this”

That just made Ella realize that she hadn’t even thought about that part yet. Cause, wow, his Dad was like…. yeah, that’s a _lot_ to comprehend.

“Wow… so, your dad is like _Your Dad,_ huh? Like the Big Guy? God? As in G-O-D, _that_ God?” she finally got out – and rapidly at that – eyes widening at the thought.

“Yes, I’m fairly certain we’ve made it quite clear who my Father is,” Lucifer responded casually, as if they weren’t talking about the Almighty Himself.

“Yeah alright, I’ll deal with that one later, cause woah – that’s crazy,” was all Ella was able to respond. “And so Maze is a…”

“Demon, yes.”

“Woah, so is that how she does all the cool stuff with the knives?” Ella asked excitedly, swinging her arms wildly to demonstrate.

“Well, she _is_ Hell’s best torturer – she’s quite good at it,” Lucifer responded proudly.

Ella didn’t want to overload Lucifer with questions, but she couldn’t help it. The more she thought about the situation, the more questions that came flooding to her mind - without any sensible order either, random thoughts would just keep coming to the forefront.

“And, the whole thing with Eve and the garden, that actually happened?”

“Indeed,” Lucifer began, “You’ve met Eve actually, just last year.”

Ella thought back to the events of the past year and her eyes widened as she looked up at him, shock written across her face.

“Wait – Eve was _that_ Eve? As in _the_ Eve??” Ella was definitely freaking out now, but seriously – Eve?? “Woah, I totally kissed my great great great…” she began before shaking her head, “that’s probably so messed up, but also so cool!”

The small forensic scientist was practically bouncing up and down now. “Perhaps you’ve had enough caffeine for the day, Miss Lopez,” Lucifer stated carefully, leaning to remove her coffee cup from her table.

“What? No, I’m fine, totally fine – I’ve only had a few cups! Plus all this excitement, I don’t even need more!” Ella spit out rapidly, barely taking a breath between words.

Before Lucifer could argue further, Ella’s train of thought once again veered off in a completely different direction. Maybe the caffeine and the revelations of the day really _were_ getting to her – but nah, she was fine! Chloe– who she had nearly forgotten was still there, so caught up in her excitement had she been – was just staring at her as she rambled, and she didn’t dare to interrupt whatever was going on, seemingly more amused than anything.

“Oooh, do you have cool powers? Like superhuman strength?” she burst out, her voice definitely raising a few levels at this point.

Lucifer decided to go along with wherever this conversation was taking them, and calmly responded, “Well, I’m not human so I would say yes.”

“Duuude – do you have wings?” Ella asked suddenly, the thought just occurring to her now.

“Of course! How else do you think I get to and from Hell? Although there was a time I didn’t have them – as much as I despised what they stood for, the feathery appendages _do_ come in handy. Of course, I could go to Hell the old-fashioned way, but that’s just bloody inconvenient,” Lucifer sighed dramatically before continuing. “You know, that’s already happened twice if you can believe it. First when good old Malcom shot me – and that was _certainly_ not pleasant – and later when the Detective was poisoned. It was actually Doctor Linda and Maze who helped kill me so I could pop on down, retrieve the formula, and then bring me back to life –” Lucifer continued on in a light manner before being interrupted.

He was stunned into silence as both Ella and Chloe shouted, “Lucifer!!” at the same time. He couldn’t fathom what their sudden outburst was for, as far as he could tell, his story was going along just fine.

“What?” he finally asked, confused and looking at the two strangely.

Before he could figure out what had just happened, Ella burst into a litany of curses in Spanish, stunning him even further. She finally switched back and shouted, “Lucifer, what were you thinking?!”

Still confused by everyone’s overly dramatic reaction, he tilted his head and responded, “It’s quite alright, Miss Lopez. I’m here aren’t I?” Really, he couldn’t figure out what the problem was – he did what needed to be done and everything was quickly back to normal.

Meanwhile, Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He had _died,_ and not even just once – multiple times, in order to protect her? He could have stayed dead both those times, and he was just talking about it like it was no big deal? She couldn’t even comprehend how much he had risked – to lose it all, to return to the one place he had never wanted to go back to – just for her. Nor could she ever tell him how much she appreciated him protecting her in such a way. But, surely he would realize how much it would have hurt – _devastated_ ¬– everyone around him if he hadn’t come back?

As she often found herself doing since she had found out, putting Lucifer’s words and actions into context made realization dawn.

“ _That makes one of us,_ ” Chloe began, staring towards the floor, far-off in thought.

“Pardon?” Lucifer asked, redirecting his attention towards Chloe.

She looked up to meet his gaze once again, and elaborated further, “That’s what you said, when I woke up after my poisoning. I didn’t understand it at the time, but I didn’t think you actually _died._ ”

“Yes, well - it all worked out in the end, did it not?”

“Lucifer, that doesn’t make it okay!” Then, softening her tone, she continued, “I’m extremely grateful you did all that to save me, but we could have lost you – you might not have come back!” Chloe paused and took a deep breath. “I understand where you’re coming from, but we’ll talk more about this later, yeah?”

Suddenly uncertain himself, Lucifer responded gently, “Yes, of course.”

Ella spoke up next, breaking up the brief silence that followed the previous conversation. “Dude, when Dan told me you were somehow getting the formula, I had no idea it would involve that – didn’t even think that was a _possibility_ really. Was better off thinking you called in some of your shady favors and somehow illegally got a copy of the formula,” Ella paused as she laughed, thinking about the new light that this new information shed. “Though I guess when we’re working with the Devil, we kinda have to throw normal out the window, huh?”

Just then, everyone turned towards the closed door of the lab as they heard a sudden knock.

\-----

Dan sighed as he buried himself further in the mound of paperwork in front of him. This was certainly the more time-consuming part of the job - and not one he particularly enjoyed - though it must be done. He decided to break away from his paperwork and check to see how Chloe was doing. Glancing over to her desk, he found it empty, and Lucifer – yes, the _actual_ Devil turned police consultant (he was still trying to wrap his head around that one) – was nowhere to be seen. Looking over to Ella’s lab, he saw where everyone had gotten to, though he was more confused by what was going on. He couldn’t hear their conversation from his desk, but both Ella and Chloe looked like they were freaking out on Lucifer for something. Dan only thought, _Oh great, what’s he done now?_ Determined to figure out what was going on, Dan left his desk and his paperwork behind – he could surely use the distraction at least – and walked over towards the forensic scientist’s lab. Whatever was going on, everyone seemed pretty shocked, and Ella seemed the most confused out of everyone. Shaking his head, Dan quickly knocked on the door of the lab to announce his presence before entering.

\-----

Startled by the unexpected intrusion, Ella blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Lucifer’s the Devil!” She winced as her brain was able to catch up and rapidly, she spit out, “Sorry, sorry!”

Dan seemed more surprised by her random outburst than the meaning of her words. He recovered quickly and began to say, “Yeah, yeah I know” – but as he comprehended who just said that – “Wait, you _know_??”

Equally as surprised, Ella responded, “ _You_ knew?”, directing a questioning look towards Lucifer. He only shrugged his shoulders, as if this celestial knowledge was commonplace. 

When Ella didn’t redirect her glare, he quickly responded as confirmation, “Yes, Miss Lopez, everyone in this room now knows.”

“ _Dan_ knows? Seriously? So, I was really the last one to find out? How did that even happen?” Ella asked, shaking her head in disbelief. How did she really not figure it out after all this time? And she was a forensic scientist – she couldn’t believe it took her this long to stop ignoring the evidence!

“I assure you it was not my intention to have a quick succession of accidental reveals, but apparently that’s just the status quo for me now.”

Just at that moment, Ella saw Linda wandering through the precinct, her eyes landing on the lab and everyone in it as she began to head over. As she reached the open entryway, she let out a laugh, saying, “Woah, what’s going on here? Looks serious… Anyway, I was wondering if anyone has seen Amenadiel, he said he would be stopping by the precinct earlier today.”

Lucifer instantly perked up at her presence and ignored her question. “Doctor! Good, you’re here! You can help them all get over their celestial crises. I mean it’s not as if I’ve been telling everyone I’m the Devil from the beginning!”

At that, Linda directed a nervous glance around the room and quickly began to cover for him. “Well, I’m sure not everyone understands your complicated metaphors, Lucifer,” she said, giving Lucifer a pointed look and emphasizing her words.

If Ella didn’t know better, it seemed as if Linda knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. Directing her attention to Lucifer, Ella asked suspiciously in an almost-whisper, “Does she know?”

Before Lucifer could answer, Linda, who had apparently heard her anyway, was now the one looking shocked. Steadily, she began, “I definitely _know_ certain things, but it depends on what you mean…”, narrowing her eyes towards Ella.

Ella laughed at that, thinking about the enormity of what she had only just found out. “Well, it’s a _pretty_ big thing”, she said, nodding her head and dragging out her words slowly.

“So, you do know then?? How? When?” Linda asked rapidly, shock rising in her voice.

Dan joined in the conversation, casually responding, “It’s pretty new for both of us actually.”

Linda’s shock only rose higher, her eyes widening as she asked, “You know too?? What happened?” Turning back to Lucifer, she added, “Lucifer, care to explain?”

Lucifer let out a heavy sigh, the conversation becoming far more dizzying than he had expected. And just then, Amenadiel came up to the lab behind Linda – if he didn’t know better, he would be sure this was divine intervention getting a good old laugh at the entire situation.

“Oh, bloody hell! Does anyone else want to drop on by?”

“Um, hello to you too, Luci,” Amenadiel began slowly, confused by what exactly he was walking into. Instead, he turned to Linda and said, “Hey, Linda. Where’s Charlie?”

“Oh, I called Maze when I came over here to check on you, she’s there with Trixie and Charlie. And don’t worry, I already made sure they could handle it.”

Amenadiel nodded and continued, “Alright, I heard you were looking for me?” 

Lucifer didn’t give time for that particular discussion to begin, instead there were more immediate matters at hand. “Well before you so graciously interrupted, _brother,_ I was trying to explain to Daniel and Miss Lopez here about my celestial nature! So, if you will excuse us, I would really like to get on with that!” Lucifer huffed out, becoming annoyed with how complicated this was getting. He has told them he was the Devil since day one, so really all this confusion should be cleared up with a quick explanation and he can be on his way. Right?

“Wait, _Dan_ and _Ella_ know now too? Seriously? Luci, you have to stop going around and just telling everyone like this! How many more people are you gonna tell? We might as well just make an announcement, ‘Celestials in LA! Come one, come all!’” Amenadiel gave a dramatic wave of his arms to emphasize his point. 

“Yes well, that would certainly be easier, brother. Though I assure you I didn’t intend on revealing this to everyone in such a way.”

“You’ve been flaunting the fact that you’re the Devil since day one, Luci! You haven’t exactly been subtle about it,” Amenadiel responded bluntly, thinking he should be used to his little brother’s behavior by now.

“Exactly! So, I’m not sure as to why it comes as a surprise to people anymore, really,” Lucifer pointed out, shaking his head.

Seeing that this wasn’t ending anytime soon, Chloe interrupted the two angels, who might as well be arguing children. “Okaaay, you guys can argue later, but I think you might need to explain a few things first, for the sake of everyone in this room.”

Lucifer took a step back and sighed dramatically. “Very well.” He took a glance around to find Ella, Dan, and Linda all looking at him expectantly.

“Right,” Lucifer began with a clap of his palms, “let’s get this all sorted out then, shall we? As you all know by now, I’ve been telling you exactly who I was all along, which makes my brother here an angel. The doctor has known the longest, and she required I be completely honest her during session, so I revealed my face to her. Much later, when we went after Pierce – who, yes, was actually Cain from the Bible – after discovering he was the Sinnerman, I accidentally revealed my face to the Detective. After she came back from that revelation, we soon had demons roaming the Earth and possessing humans so, in order to stop them, I had to return to my role as Lord of Hell. I’ve only just come back from Hell recently and had to deal with my twin brother Michael wreaking havoc here. Michael was the one who made it so that Daniel saw my face as well. Then earlier today, I come in to find my sister Azrael – who’s the Angel of Death – in Miss Lopez’s lab and decided to have a chat with her. She’s invisible to all humans, though she makes herself visible to Miss Lopez here, saying that she was a ghost. After she saw us talking, she discovered Azrael was not a ghost and that I’ve been telling the truth this entire time - though she hasn’t actually seen my face yet… There, is everyone caught up?” Lucifer finishes, letting out breath at how quickly he had just relayed all that information.

All he received in response was a room full of confused and shocked faces, all looking directly at him. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his flask – he could really use a drink after all that. Ella was the first to break the silence.

“Wait – you have a twin?”

Twisting the cap back onto his flask and returning it to his pocket, he asked, “Really, Miss Lopez? All of that, and it’s me having a twin that you find hard to believe?”

“He’s your twin? Like the archangel Michael, _that_ Michael?”

“Yes, that would be the one.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to meet him – he’s not as angelic as he sounds,” Dan interjected. 

“That’s an understatement,” Chloe scoffed and added in agreement.

Directing her attention back to Lucifer, Ella quickly became concerned with the rest of his explanation. “Aww, buddy, you were really in Hell? I never would have freaked out on you if I had known! I’m so sorry bud!”

“Freaked out? What exactly are you referring to?” Lucifer titled his head as he regarded her, recalling nothing out of the ordinary for Miss Lopez as of late.

“On your first case back! I totally flipped out on you,” Ella paused as she waited for him to respond, but it seemed as if he had no idea what she was talking about. “Ya know, _shoe to the chest_ and all?”

Lucifer continued to give stare at her without a hint of recognition at the event. Suddenly, he smirked as realization dawned. Looking equally proud and impressed, he said jovially, “Why, Miss Lopez! I _do_ believe that was Michael that received the brunt of your anger!” Just as it looked like Ella was about to interrupt, Lucifer continued with a wave of his hand, “Don’t worry, it’s the least of what he deserves.”

 _So, Lucifer’s twin brother was pretending to be him while he was in Hell? It’s not like things can get much weirder, really._ “I’ll take your word for it,” Ella said with a nod of her head.

“Let me get this straight, your first case back was actually Michael pretending to be you? No wonder “you” were acting so weird,” Dan asked, starting to think over the events of that day.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. Though a poor attempt at that, I mean _this,_ ” Lucifer demonstrated to himself with both hands, “took eons to perfect. Honestly, what was he thinking?” He scoffed and shook his head, what an absurd idea indeed.

Dan directed his attention elsewhere and quietly muttered to himself, “I knew you would never just give me a pudding."

“What was that, Daniel?” Lucifer asked, looking at him expectantly.

“Nothing… nothing, man – just makes a lot more sense is all.” Lucifer knew full well what he had said, but decided to brush it off with a shrug.

“Well, we’re glad to have you back, Lucifer! When Chloe said you went through Hell,” Ella started with a laugh, “I didn’t think she meant –“

Ella abruptly cut herself off as a look of realization crossed her face. “Oh…. Ohh – When you were gone, I may have said you could go to Hell… huh, yeah I’m seeing the irony in that now,” Ella trailed off. She looked towards Chloe, who shot a _“You think?”_ look in her direction. Ella waved her hands and tried to frantically get our her next words, hoping Lucifer wouldn’t get the wrong idea. “But I hope you know I would never mean it like that! Dude, I’m so sorry!”

Lucifer put out his hands in a calming gesture, a small smile overtaking his features. “That’s quite alright, Miss Lopez – I know you wouldn’t.” He was glad to see that Ella quickly calmed and returned his smile.

As the conversation drifted off, Amenadiel stepped forward towards Lucifer. With a hint of surprise in his voice, he turned and asked, “Wait, brother, Azrael was here?”

“Oh yes, you just missed her - had to go back to collecting souls and all. Though I’m sure she sends her best wishes et cetera et cetera,” Lucifer responded, exaggerating his words with a roll of his hand, not lacking in any of his usual nonchalance.

“You know, I’m not going to take it personally that Rae-Rae didn’t tell me that herself.”

“You’re the eldest, brother, you two never really got the chance to become close with how young she is,” Lucifer explained. “Besides, I’m sure she would have stayed a bit if she could have.”

“And now she’s going around saying she’s a ghost?”

“Yes, well after a false alarm with Miss Lopez here, the ghost explanation _clearly_ made more sense than the angel one,” Lucifer responded, sarcasm dripping with every word.

At that, Ella interjected, “In all fairness, if she had told me she was an angel, I don’t think that would have helped with the whole _you’re crazy and talking to invisible beings_ thing.”

“Fair point,” Lucifer conceded with a shrug.

“Uhh, what was that part about Pierce actually being Cain? Man, are you serious?” Dan asked, uncertainty lining his tone.

“Yes, yes, well that’s old news really,” Lucifer brushed off with a wave.

“So, our old lieutenant was the world’s first murderer – huh, that changes things. Can’t say I’m surprised after he tried to kill both you guys,” Ella comments, looking towards Lucifer and Chloe.

“And he nearly did, with the Detective there.”

Ella wanted to ask what he meant by that, but before she could, she suddenly remembered an odd detail about the crime scene – one they had never been able to explain…

Her eyes widened as the pieces connected, and suddenly she was disturbed by what it could possibly mean. “The white feathers… those were _yours_??”

“Afraid so, though nothing to concern yourself with – I’m quite alright now. I did what I had to do in order to…” Lucifer trailed off, adopting a more reserved look.

“Save me?” Chloe quietly spoke up, finishing where he was going. Lucifer only nodded in agreement. She hadn’t known exactly what had happened that day, but she knew full well that he had put himself in danger to keep her safe. One second, Pierce and his men were shooting at them and the next, they were both up on the roof – somehow. _You’re safe, that’s all that matters_ – that was the only explanation he had given her. But now that she thought back to it, there _were_ feathers there – she hadn’t processed them in her shock. And she could only imagine how much pain he went through – not only would his wings have been destroyed, but she was near him – his vulnerability around her likely made it that much worse. Yet, he had protected her anyway. The thought made another moment come to mind, hearing the echo of his words – _And I would do it again. And again._

She was still having a hard time trying to comprehend how much he had gone through to save her, protect her – her safety always being paramount. She knew he _chose_ to be vulnerable around her (and still wasn’t exactly certain on what his invulnerability meant now), but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty for causing him so much pain. Regardless of what it meant, Chloe had no doubts about where they both were now – how far they had come and everything they had been through. She still remained steadfast on her previous statement, she truly did have faith in Lucifer, faith in _them._

She offered him a slight smile, trying to convey how much she appreciated all that he did for her, how clear it was that he cared deeply for her. And no, he hadn’t said those words yet, but Chloe felt that she didn’t need to hear them – it didn’t make it any less true. He never lied, and that included the truth of his actions – he has always _shown_ how much he loves her, how he would do anything for her, just to ensure her happiness and wellbeing. Honestly, Chloe was sometimes overwhelmed by how much he would give for her, and only hoped she could reciprocate that same level of trust, dedication, and love.

He returned her smile, the look in his eyes indescribable, as if she was his entire universe – Chloe didn’t doubt this, he had more than proven his feelings, and she was warmed to know that finally, after all these years of back-and-forth and misunderstandings, that they were here now. They have been able to be honest with each other in a way like never before, and he had finally opened up and let her in completely. After eons of feeling he was alone, Chloe was determined to show him that he doesn’t have to be anymore – whatever comes next, they will face _together._

Before she could delve further into her thoughts, Ella suddenly burst forward to – once again – trap Lucifer in another hug. Lucifer was taken aback, not looking exactly overjoyed by the development. Chloe couldn’t help but laugh – he had received so many Ella hugs in such a short span and was just as surprised each and every time.

“Yes, well that’s not necessary Miss Lopez,” Lucifer started, trying to regain his composure as he patted her shoulder.

Ella, with her arms still tightly wrapped around Lucifer, leaned back enough to look up at his face. “I can’t believe you had to go through that, dude! That was like a _massive_ amount of feathers, no one could even explain where they came from – and to think it was because you got all shot up?? Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt?”

“I couldn’t exactly explain it without melting all your brains first. But no need to worry – I’m immortal, I heal quite fast anyway.”

Ella finally released her grip and backed up, adding with a fierce strength, “Well, now you better tell us whenever you’re hurt! No excuses now, buddy!”

“If the occasion should arrive, I shall let you know – though I’m invulnerable for the most part, so it shouldn’t be too much of a concern.”

Ella was slightly confused by what he meant by “for the most part”, but decided that was a conversation for another day. “Invulnerable? So, does that mean that bullets would just bounce off you now?”

Lucifer responded with a wide grin, “Exactly!” 

He instantly turned towards Chloe, and the look on his face said it all, no words were needed. “No - we already agreed that we’re not going with the devil shield thing!” she scolded gently, unable to understand his ridiculous ideas sometimes (well, most of the time, really). She received a slight pout from Lucifer before he quickly recovered – and she could only shake her head fondly.

Lucifer redirected his attention to the rest of the group and with a deep breath, began, “Well as much as I have enjoyed this celestial rundown, I must be on my way - Lux isn’t going to run itself, you know.” He turned towards Chloe, softening his expression and lowering his voice, “I’ll see you later tonight, darling?” He placed his hand gently on her upper arm in support.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the endearment, nodding in agreement. This only caused Lucifer’s grin to grow wider as he held her gaze for a moment, letting his hand slowly drop to hers. He briefly squeezed her hand before turning to exit the lab.

Outside of the lab, the rest of the world seemed to come back into focus. It had been an exhausting conversation, but he was truly glad that all those closest to him now knew who he truly was – and better yet, seemed to accept him despite that (or perhaps because of that). Not having to worry about the rejection of those he cared for was like a weight lifted off his chest – he could breathe easier and be assured that he was no longer in this alone. Somehow, they had all come to put their faith in him – the _Devil_ – and it confounded him beyond belief, yet he could not be more grateful. He suspected that Linda would say this is because they don’t see him as the Devil - they just see him as Lucifer. The very concept was still something he struggled with himself, and after eons of rejection and abandonment, it was difficult to accept that these humans wholeheartedly supported him. 

And despite his history, his experiences, what his entire immortal life has demonstrated, just maybe… 

Well, perhaps he found that he had faith in them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on adding another chapter eventually but they both will be able to be read as oneshots!


End file.
